Bleach: The Turning Tides
by Shinigami.txt
Summary: Ichigo has always been able to see spirits since his mother died. Finally, our 16-year old hero is thrown in the world of Soul Reapers and Hollows. With the help of his Father Isshin, and his mentor Kisuke. Ichigo is no doubt the savoir of the Soul Society and of the Living World.
1. A New Begining

_Hello! And welcome to my story! This will be my own version of Bleach which I am attempting. I would love to see feedback on what I should improve on, since I never wrote a Bleach story. Thank you and enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Chapter One: A new Beginning**

A sixteen year old orange spikey hair teen is walking back from Karakura High school, back to his home which is also known as the Kurosaki clinic. Walking down the street, passing by the houses, the sun was setting, giving the sky and orange look that could rival the tall teen's hair. Said teen is wearing a standard Karakura school uniform, it consisted of a white long sleeve dress shirt, a yellow sweater vest with two "K's" that are backwards of each other, a slim tight pair of khakis and brown dress shoes. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he continued on his journey back home.

He came to a stop, when he heard a distress call for help. Turning his head down the street, he was three thugs disgracing a memorial for a fallen loved one. Scowling instantly, he glared down at the three thugs with his brown eyes. Turning down the street where the memorial is, he waltz right up to them.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" The orange haired teen shouted at the three thugs, scowling at them.

The three thugs looked over to the voice, and instantly smirked at the teen. "I'm sorry, this doesn't concern you, strawberry." The one in the middle, who had a blue Mohawk and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black baggy cargo pants and combat boots. Said thug, had beady black eyes, a big nose and a rather obese body.

A tick mark appeared on the teen's head, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I want you to fix what you did." Ichigo said, glaring at the three.

The large teen laughed, "What are you going to do about it? Fight me?"

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Well I guess I have to now, won't I?" He smirked, while the two smaller thugs laughed thinking Ichigo is a push over.

"Heh, we will see about that!" The large teen ran towards Ichigo, which only made him smirk. As he got right in front of Ichigo, he lifted his leg up and kick that large teen in the face making him fall on to his back. The larger teen began to grunt each time Ichigo stomped on his head and kicked him in the side.

"Now." Ichigo started, "I want you to apologize." Glaring at the other two who are watching Ichigo stomp on their bigger friend repeatedly.

The two smaller began to stutter nonsense, until one of them gain their voice back. "Erm, why are we sorry?"

A tick mark formed on his head, obviously annoyed with the pea brained thugs, "For disgracing this memorial!" Ichigo yelled, balling his fist and scowling even more at the two.

The two bowed, as they shouted their apologies and then ran off. Following the other two's examples the bigger thug finally got up and bowed apologetically, while apologizing for disgracing the memorial before Ichigo kicked him down the street.

"Don't let me catch you doing it again!" He yelled at the retreating figures. Ichigo heaved a sigh, kneeling down and setting the up the glass bottle back up that was knocked over earlier, and then set the three tulips back in it. "There we are."

"Thank you, mister." A voice said in front of him.

Ichigo looked up and replaced his scowl with small smile. There before the teen was floating of a little girl, she was wearing a yellow shirt with jean overalls over top. What was different from any other girl, this one was transparent, but to Ichigo, he can see her clearly. Ever since he was a child, he could see spirits, well ever since his mother died when he was nine.

"Hey there, did those guys scare you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes dropping the glare, as he tried to appear less mean.

"Y-Yes, but you drove them away! I must thank you!" She said, grinning ear to ear.

Ichigo gave a light chuckle, "It's no problem, I can't stand people like that. I'm glad that I could help you." Smiling at the girl, he ruffled her hair. "You might want to pass on over though, it will be much safer. You will be able to see your family."

The girl gave an excited nod, "Yes that would be great! By the way mister, what's your name?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and what about yours?"

"I am Ryuu, well I must pass over now. I hope to see you soon, Ichigo!" The girl gave a wave, as she began to disappear in a light blue light.

Ichigo gave a wave back till she fully disappeared, when Ryuu is gone, the teen continued his journey back home.

* * *

Upon arriving home it was already dark out, walking through the door, Ichigo called out to his family. "I'm ho-" The teen never got to finish his sentence as he was kicked in the head by his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Ha! You are still lacking my son! You can never beat old dad!" Isshin said smirking as he believed he won.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted getting to his feet, engaging his father in a fight, yelling out insults at each other.

Karin one of Ichigo's younger sisters glanced at the two men from the table and sighed, "Well we know Ichigo is home." Groaning at the rowdy men, "Why do these always fight?"

Yuzu, Ichigo's other younger sister stood from the kitchen doorway, and giggled at her brother and father. "I think it's funny! It is considered bonding for them, since they have one thing in common and its rough housing!"

With a finial punch, Ichigo sent his father across the living room. "I win again!"

"Why must my son disrespect me!" Isshin began crawling to the giant poster of his mom, Masaki. He began kneeling before the poster and lean his face on it. "Where have I gone wrong my beautiful, Matsaki!" The older man began to cry humorously.

"Get a grip dad, it's not like it's the first time." Ichigo muttered and he kicked off his shoes and sat at the table adjacent of Karin.

After the usual 'ask how the younger siblings doing' ritual, Yuzu prepared Ichigo's favorite: Curry. The Kurosaki household had what a peaceful dinner the Kurosaki's could possibly do. Even during dinner Ichigo and his father had multiple fights and beat downs which Ichigo always came triumphed as champion.

"Are you done now, dad?" Ichigo asked, having a vein start to bulge from his temple from the constant annoying fights his dad causes.

"For now, I am my son! Don't let your guard down! I will become victor!" Isshin said laughing, making the younger male to sweat drop at his father.

"What am I going to do with you…" He mumbled as he began to put the dishes away.

Ichigo glanced at the clock, and it was already passed 10:00 pm, which meant Yuzu and Karin are already in bed. The teen was about head up the steps, when he was stopped by his father.

"Ichigo." Isshin said, seriously which was very rare of him to do.

Ichigo turned to his dad, and he had a serious look on his face that made him feel uneasy. "What is it, dad?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"What is it about?"

"You know how you can see spirits so easily?"

Ichigo nodded, not knowing where this conversation is going to lead.

"We better sit down and talk, this may go on for a while. Maybe longer." Isshin gesture to the couch, the two men sat down and the older male began to tell Ichigo all of the information he needs to know about a Soul Reaper, the life of a Soul Reaper, the Soul Society, Isshin's past of being a Soul Reaper, about Hollows, about reiatsu, and how being a Soul Reaper is importance.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ichigo started, "You are a Soul Reaper, who cleanses these Hollows that are going after innocent souls, turning them into hollows." Isshin nodded, showing he is completely right. "And you are a Soul Reaper, which you lost your powers, but they are coming back." Another nod from the elder man, "My reiatsu is incredibly strong, which is going to attract Hollows soon, and you want me to unlock these powers by going to this guy's shop—Kisuke Urahara. Once I do, I will obtain a sword—which is called a Zanpakuto, which is a spirit inside me, and will give me a sword to purify Hollows. After the process I will obtain a shihakusho. "Another nod from his father, "I get to go to the Soul Society after I get proper training from Kisuke Urahara. But, there are traitors among the Soul Society, particular in the Seireitei with some of the captains of the Gotei 13. And you and this Head Captain Yamamoto believe I will have the power and strength to assist the Gotei 13 of defeating these traitors."

"Yeah that sums it about up." Isshin said, smiling sheepishly at his son.

"Well, where do I sign up? I want to protect you, and my sisters. If these gives me the power I need, I will do it." Ichigo said, with determined eyes.

"I must warn you, it is a dangerous process, there will be a slight chance that you will turn into a Hollow. You have be strong, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a nod, "Don't worry old man, I got this!" he smirked.

Isshin sighed, "Well we better get to Kisuke's shop now. We shouldn't waste any more time." The older man stood up and headed to the door, with Ichigo in pursuit. Both of them slipping their shoes on, they left the Kurosaki household and began their journey through the darken streets of Karakura, towards where Kisuke's shop is located.

The walk through the streets was peaceful, the two males didn't exchange much conversation. Ichigo was excited yet nervous about obtaining his Soul Reaper powers from this Kisuke. His mind wandered to the training, and if he will live through obtaining his powers. He gritted he teeth as they walked, approaching the shop. '_I will protect those who keep the rain from falling.'_

Isshin opened the sliding door, stepping inside with Ichigo right behind. Glancing around the room, it looked like an ordinary convenience store, with shelves of knickknacks and on the go food.

"Ah, it is about time you came." A new voice said, in front of the two Kurosaki men.

Ichigo looked passed his father, to see a tall light-blonde haired man who was clad in green, he also had a light stubble on his chin. This man was wearing a black coat, which sports a diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Keeping his shoulder length hair, is a bucket hat which had a stripe design of white and green.

"I take it that you're Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, observing the man fanning his face.

Kisuke shut his fan and grinned at Ichigo, "That's right! I suppose you are here to unlock your Soul Reaper powers, I assume?"

The teen nodded, "I'm ready for anything."

"Good, it will be a long and painful process."

A large man standing over six feet, opened a door behind Kisuke and walked out. "Kisuke I finished Dinner- oh! We have visitors, I must apologize I didn't make enough."

Isshin gave a wave, "No need Tessai, we are here to unlock my little boys Soul Reaper powers!" The elder Kurosaki began to cry, earning a punch over the head. "My son…. Disrespected me once again."

"Where are my manners? I am Tessai Tsukabishi, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Alright Tessai, can you open the latch to the training grounds?" Kisuke asked, giving the built man a quick glance.

"Of course." Tessai said, turning around and bending over. He clutched a handle that was hidden, and began to pull up, which revealed a latter, which led down to the training ground Kisuke was speaking of.

Once the four men were on the solid ground of the training ground, Ichigo's jaw dropped. This place was huge! Not to mention it was under a small shop, which didn't make much sense.

"You like it? It's my own invention! It's day here all the time from the light, this place is a perfect place to train when you obtain your powers." Kisuke said, smiling pulling out his fan and began fanning his face.

"You make it sound like you know I'm going to get my Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo said, turning to the green clad ex-Soul Reaper.

"You can say I planned this out already." Kisuke said, having a humorous tone to his voice.

'_I can't tell if he is messing with me or not.' _Scowling at the man in the hat, "My life is on the line! I don't want to die for nothing!"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

Ichigo gave a sigh, "So what's first?"

"First. We do this." Kisuke pointed his cane at Ichigo, at the bottom of the cane there was a symbol of a white skull with a blue fire around it. Before Ichigo could say anything, Kisuke jab the teen with the cane knocking his soul out of his body.

"What the?" He looked down as his body fell to the floor, picking up his hands to his face. "So this is—erm Soul form?" Ichigo guessed, fingering the chain that's attached to his chest, remembering his father telling him if this chain is completely gone the person will turn into a hollow. Ichigo shuddered, he does not want that to happen to him.

Kisuke nodded, "Precisely! In a few moments, you will find it difficult to breathe."

Just like Mr. Hat-and-Clogs said, Ichigo began to breathe in rapid breaths trying to get the feel of his Soul form. "Wow, this is really something."

Isshin and Tessai sat off to the side, waiting for Ichigo to get his training over with. The two men are playing chess, Ichigo doesn't want to know where the chess board came from.

"For the first part of this training! You will fight Ururu! Come on out Ururu!" Kisuke called out.

"Alright, this will be so easy." Ichigo stretched his arms, and turned around as a little girl came into view. "Hey! I am not fighting a little girl!"

"Oh little Ichigo, you know nothing do you. Ururu here is trained to kill Hollows. She may look small, but she is a mean-girl-fighting machine! I would take caution as you fight her, it begins. Now!"

The small girl had black hair, and purple eyes. Ururu had pig-tails held by pink bows. She is wearing a white shirt with the Urahara Shop logo on it, with a knee high pink skirt with white dots. Going along with her attire, Ururu was wearing boxing gloves, and head gear. "Here I come." She said timidly.

Ururu took off with blinding speed, she drew back her arm and the boxing glove connected to his face. Which sent the teen flying across the training field, skidding across the ground Ichigo got up.

'_He wasn't kidding, she does pack a punch.' _He glanced up and saw the girl coming again. '_Well shit, here she comes again.' _Getting up, he began to run from the girl, never thinking he would ever run from a tiny girl like here. '_Alright, I'm getting use to this. I finally can run at my full speed, which means I could possibly fight her!'_

Ichigo turned around, bringing up his fists and took a stance. Ururu was now right in front of her, she sent a wave of punches at the teen. Ichigo began to block them, but felt the power behind those punches. Grunting, he glanced at the girl, the teen's eyes widen slightly.

'_There's my chance!' _Ichigo thought, as he side stepped to the side of the girl. Smirking at his victory, which turned sour real fast.

Something in the girl's eyes that went blank, all the sudden Ichigo felt burning pain in his gut as he was sent flying towards a boulder. But thankfully he was caught by Tessai, who took the blow instead of Ichigo.

"Well that was a close one." Tessai said, as he put Ichigo on the ground.

"Thank you, Tessai." The orange hair teen said, getting a nod from the built man.

"Well, well Ichigo good job." Kisuke said as he waltz up to Ichigo.

"Good job? I lost I couldn't get a hit in."

"But there you are wrong, no one can actually hit Ururu, her combat is so advance that no one, not even I can land a hit on her. The point of this lesson, was to learn how to evade an attack from someone who is much faster and powerful than you."

"Well you could have said that from the beginning!"

"Oops, sorry I must have forgot!" He laughed, as Ichigo scowled at the cheery man. Soon the laughing died down. "Now, this is the part where you either become a hollow or a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo eyes widen, when all a sudden Tessai severs his Chain of Fate from him. "What the?!" Before he could processed what is happening, Ichigo and Tessai fell through a hole as a red head kid came out of nowhere with a shovel.

Ichigo hit the ground hard, as he sat up, and looked up. "Now that is a deep hole."

"Bakudo #99 Seal!" Tessai shouted, as he pointed his palm at Ichigo. All a sudden, Ichigo's hands a bound behind him from an invisible force.

"What the hell? Release me!" Ichigo demanded, scowling at Tessai.

"I apologize Ichigo, but I can't. It is just in case if you become a hollow. It will be easier to kill you if you do." Tessai said from behind his rectangle framed sun glasses.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, looking back up he could hear Kisuke calling down to him. "Ichigo! You have to climb out of the hole in order to get your powers!"

"What really?"

"That's right!"

Ichigo tried to stand up, and tried to run up the wall, but every time he would fail and land on his back.

"Oh by the way." Kisuke said from the top of the hole, "The chains will corrode, once there are nothing left, you will begin to transform into a hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widen, looking back up. "How long do I have?"

"Three days. You better unlock those powers fast!"

Grunted, Ichigo made numerous attempts to run up the wall and failing every time. After what seemed the hundredth time, he took a break. Glancing down at the chain, part of the chain grew teeth and began to eats itself. Ichigo screaming in pain and fear, as he watched the chain eats itself till the first link is gone.

'_I have to do something!'_

_'Ichigo.' _A voice was heard inside his head. It was deep, it seemed old and wise.

'_Who's there?'_

_'You finally heard me now. We have a lot to discuss about before your chain is completely corroded.'_

* * *

**a/n: **_I intend to pair Ichigo with either Rukia or Soi-Fon. In other words, I am not sure how this turned up. Any pointers are welcomed. Until next time!_


	2. Trouble Arises

_Hello! I want to thank you for all the reviews I have gotten, honestly didn't expect get as many as I did. But I appreciate all of the reviews._

**Kronus96: **_Thank you for enjoying it so far! I kind of want to do my own thing with Bleach, and see where it takes me. And thank you for reading!_

**Clw123cat: **_Those are good points, thank you for your input, I took them in consideration as I wrote this, and things will playout later on don't worry. (I have been there typing PM's on my cell phone, it's not the best haha) _

**Rei Rusuragi: **_Do not worry I know where you are exactly coming from, I am trying to do the diversion from cannon by not too off. I'm not the best of doing things off of cannon but I am trying to! Thanks for the review!_

_And thank you to all my other reviewers!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Trouble Arises**

It's has been about three days now, the Chain of Fate had a lot of links left on Ichigo's chest. '_Maybe I was just being paranoid.' _He thought as he glanced down at the chains. When all of the sudden, all of the links grew teeth and began corroding the rest of the chains in under a minute. Before he knew it, there is a hole in his chest. The teen's eyes widened at the sight. "No…"

All of the sudden white substance began coming out of his mouth, which slowly started to form around his face.

'_Do not freight, Ichigo. This is only the beginning. Please come to your inner world' _The deep voice said within Ichigo's head.

'_How… How do I do that?' _Ichigo asked mentally.

'_Just concentrate everything to your mind, and you will be transported to your inner world.'_

Ichigo did his best to concentrate, even with the pain he felt all over his body. He concentrated, focusing everything with his will and body on to his mind. Soon enough he felt, different. He didn't feel like his body was burning to a crisp. Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked around, everywhere he looked there was some kind of skyscraper. Looking dead ahead of him stood a man, a strong man that is, Ichigo could feel this power from him.

"I take it you are the one that has been talking to me in my head?" Ichigo asked the man.

The man before Ichigo is a tall man, he is lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, with stubble on his cheeks and chin, and has long ragged black hair with brown highlights. This man is wearing a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He also wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

"Indeed I am." He said in calm tone, taking a good look over the teen. "Do you know my name?"

"No I…" '_Zangetsu' _that name went through Ichigo's mind. "You're name is Zangetsu."

Zangetsu began walking towards Ichigo, "Now, since you are here. You have to come out alive, going through this process is dangerous indeed, and currently you are going through a hollowifcation."

"Alright, now. What do I have to do to obtain my Soul Reaper powers?"

The skyscrapers began to crumbled, but instead of being chunks of concrete, there were thousands of boxes.

"In one of these boxes will be a zanpakuto, which will be the zanpakuto you will use. Sense for a ribbons, normal souls will be a white ribbon while a Soul Reaper's will be a red ribbon." Zangetsu advised as the orange haired teen plummet to the ground.

'_Alright, sense for ribbons… ribbons… ribbons.' _Ichigo chanted in his head as he closed his eyes. He felt something spike in his gut, his whole body felt like it was radiating heat. Opening his eyes he was surrounded by ribbons. '_Red ribbon.' _Ichigo searched as fast as he could through the ribbons, pushing all the white ribbons aside, he finally saw the red one. Grinning, he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. The box is now soaring towards Ichigo as it stopped in front of him.

Ichigo reached inside the box and pulled a zanpakuto out, which resembles an oversized butchers knife. It has no proper hilt, but it has a cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo, and has a black blade with a silver edge.

Before Ichigo knew it, he was thrown out of his inner world and back into real time. There was a blinding yellow light, and Ichigo jumped out of the giant hole, and landed safely on ground level of the training field. As the dust cleared Ichigo came into view.

Ichigo was wearing a standard shihakusho, which was a black kimono, with a white undergarment robe underneath. He had a white sash going around his waist, with a red rosary-like strap, which is shaped like a kite with the a flat top and bottom going from his right should diagonally down his torso and back up around his back.

But what was on his face was a mask, to be exact a hollow mask. This mask intrigued Kisuke, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo. The teen brought his hand up to the mask, till he found the seam of the mask and tore it off throwing it to the ground.

"That's my boy! Good job Ichigo!" Isshin cheered, grinning at his son feeling proud.

"So Kisuke, when does training start?" Ichigo asked as he shouldered Zangetsu, smirking at Mr. Hat-and-Clogs.

"Well, it begins. Now." Kisuke said, drawing his Zanpakuto. He charged at Ichigo, catching him from surprise but the teen parried the ex-captain's attacks. "No bad, Ichigo. Especially since you are inexperienced."

Their blades grinded against each other as they fought for dominance. Ichigo grunted as his response. Knocking Kisuke blade away, he went for the stab in the gut, but he flashed stepped away and behind Ichigo. His instincts kicked in, and brought Zangetsu behind his back and acted as a shield blocking Kisukes slash Ichigo's back.

"Very good, you are listening to your instincts. That will save you in the battle field." Kisuke said, jumping back.

Ichigo turned to face Mr. Hand-and-Clogs, and charged at him, bringing his zanpakuto up he brought it down over his head. Which Kisuke easily blocked, noticing that Ichigo is starting to get the hand of combat already. '_He is planning out ahead trying to figure out my fighting style, planning a counter attack. Very good.'_

As Ichigo sparred with Kisuke, Isshin was watching from the sidelines. Observing how Ichigo moves, attacks and defends. '_He could use some work on his stance. He is sloppy, but I expected that.' _Isshin interest was the zanpakuto, it was huge. '_The zanpakuto will mirror the reiatsu of the wielder, Ichigo must have a lot of reiatsu. It might even rival a captain's… Impressive.'_

As the spar went on, Ichigo started to get stronger and faster as time went by. Soon enough Kisuke is on the defensive, parrying Ichigo's attacks and using counter attacks.

"Well, I didn't expect to use this." Kisuke said jumping away from Ichigo, "_Awaken, Benihime."_

His once cane sword, turned into its Shikai form, the Zanpakuto takes on a form of a sleek, medium sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a black wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shape overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. There is a U-shape guard cover three inches of blade with a flower pedal design. While at the base of of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded piece of paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge. At the end of the sword, it's ended with a slated razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

"Brace yourself, Ichigo. This spar is going to be brought a notch." Kisuke said, before went on an advance on Ichigo. The new Soul Reaper didn't hesitate, he began to parry any attack from the sword master, rolling to this side. "You won't get anywhere unless you unlock your full power!"

'_Damn it! I can't keep this up forever!' _Ichigo cursed in his head, as he kept on the defensive. Blocking another attack from his sword, but he gave Ichigo a gash on his left arm. Hissing in pain he jumped back, and panted starting to feel the adrenaline to wear off.

'_Ichigo.' _Zangetsu said within his mind. '_Do you want to win? Or to Live?'_

_'I want to win!' _Ichigo answered the zanpakuto spirit.

'_Then pay very close attention. Channel your reiatsu into your zanpakuto, and release it through the blade.'_

Ichigo did what Zangetsu said, channeling his reiatsu into Zangetsu to which a dark blue aura surrounded the black blade.

'_Getsuga….'_ Zangetsu chanted in Ichigo's mind as the teen brought the zanpakuto back.

"Getsuga…." Ichigo repeated, feeling his reiatsu begin to travel down his arm into his zanpakuto.

'_Tensho.' _His zanpakuto spirt said calmly within his mind, feeling a surge of reiatsu.

"Tensho!" Ichigo made a slashing movement with his blade, and a release of reiatsu surged from his zanpakuto towards Kisuke.

Kisuke grinned as he, put up a crimson barrier at the last second to black the Getsuga Tensho. As the dust cleared, the blonde man dispelled his barrier. "My, my. What reiatsu, it seems you unlocked your full power. Now we can get to the real training, but that will start tomorrow. Since you look like you took a beating." Kisuke glanced at Ichigo before he turned around.

Ichigo was panting, as he dropped to one knee. He felt incredibly weak, the teen put almost everything he had left in the Getsuga Tensho. Feeling his eye lids get heavy, he began to close them, soon enough he felt the dreamless sleep take over him.

* * *

It has been five months since his training with Kisuke started, Ichigo has improved greatly. Over the months he had been going out and killing Hollows as they posed a threat to the living humans and the souls. In the long run, it tired the young teen out, by going to school and keeping up his grades, training with Kisuke and going out late at night to kill any Hollows in the Karakura Town area.

But recently Ichigo noticed a black cat, with yellow eyes have been hanging around the shop and Kisuke. He felt some reiatsu coming from the cat, but it seemed to be suppressed in some way, but he ignored it.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Isshin yelled as he sent a flying kick to Ichigo's face, knocking the teen back.

Ichigo grunted as he stood up gripping his sword, "Sorry I lost focus."

"Heh, I could tell. Come on we have a lot to do today."

"Right!" Ichigo said as he charged at his father.

Kisuke and the black cat watched Ichigo's training from a far. "He has improved some much since his first day here." Kisuke said, fanning his face.

"Really? His reiatsu is so large, and uncontrolled. I take it he can't suppress it?" The cat said with a deep masculine voice.

"I'm afraid not, he has no control over it, besides using it in combat."

"I see. And that zanpakuto he has, it is rather large, the zanpakuto mirrors the person's reiatsu. I take it, Ichigo's is rather large?"

"It's almost endless."

"Endless?" The cat echoed, narrowing its eyes down at the teen who was sparring with his father.

"That's right! He can really pack a punch when his life is in danger, or if his family is."

"Do you think his father will tell him about his real surname?" The cat asked, licking its paw.

"You mean, Shiba? No doubt about it. He is a Shiba by blood, he has the right to know." Kisuke answered, glancing at the small cat.

"The Shiba Clan isn't within the Seireitei anymore, since Kaien Shiba died. They reside in the Rukongai now, but with Ichigo there is no doubt about it that the Shiba Clan will be consider on of the Great Nobel families again, in due time that is." Feeling the orange hair teen's reiatsu, "Do you think the kid is able to reach Bankai yet?" the cat asked the ex-captain.

"That is determined between Ichigo and Zangetsu, it would be wise to go to the Soul Society first and train with his zanpakuto. Especially with your help, Ichigo will be able achieve it."

"I suppose your right, Kisuke…. Again."

"Oh you give me too much credit, Yoruichi."

Ichigo parried another slash from Isshin, and the teen used his fist to punch his father in the gut sending him into a giant boulder across the clearing. "I saw I won this time."

"Disrespected once again!" Isshin yelled, with fake tears falling from his face.

"Oh get a grip over yourself, your fine." Ichigo said, walking over to Kisuke and the cat.

"Ah Ichigo, you are improving much faster than anticipated." Kisuke said from behind his fan. "Oh right you never been introduced to, Yoruichi!" He gestured to the cat.

"How do you do." Yoruichi said, waving with her paw.

Ichigo jumped back, "What the hell?! Cats can't talk!" He exclaimed pointing at Yoruichi.

"Ah, in this form I can. "

"So you're a shape shifter?" Ichigo tried, scratching the side of his face.

"You can say that…"

Tessai approached the group, "Kisuke there is a large problem."

"Hm, what is it, Tessai?" Kisuke asked looking at the large built man.

"There has been a stirring in Hueco Mundo." Tessai said seriously.

"A stirring in Hueco Mundo?" Kisuke repeated, closing his fan. "This is not good at all. I think we have to get Ichigo to the Soul Society very soon. Most likely by tonight."

"Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo echoed, "What is that?"

"Hueco Mundo is where the Hollow's go to regenerate. When they are defeated." Yoruichi said, stretching her arms out.

"Anyway, Hollow's have been popping up everywhere in the Soul Society and even the Seireitei." Tessai continued, as he handed Kisuke the report he was given by inside sources.

Reading it over Kisuke gave a groan. "I have to get the gateway set up right now, Ichigo you have to go to the Soul Society right now."

Ichigo gave a nod, as Isshin walked up. "And I'm going with you!" The father of the teen said.

"No way! You have to take care of Yuzu and Karin!"

"Nonsense! My body is there right now, I popped a Soul candy in my body and it is taking care of them right now!" He exclaimed grinning widely.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright fine, with you here maybe it will be easier."

"Alright since all the traveling arrangments are done, Yoruichi will be guiding you there throughout your journey!" Kisuke said happily.

"This cat will be guiding me…. But it can't fight." Ichigo said with a deadpanned voice, earning a scratch to the face. "What the hell?!"

"I have a name you know." Yoruichi glared at the orange hair teen.

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered, kicking a nearby rock.

"Besides, I know how to get around the Soul Society more than you old man, it's best if I go with you and keep you out of trouble. I hear you have a short temper."

Ichigo mumbled something about cats being sassy. Kisuke coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now, I will get the gateway ready, Ichigo, Isshin, and Yoruichi. Go get anything you wish to bring along, you will be in the Soul Society for a while."

The two men and cat gave a nod and left to grab whatever they need in the shop above the training grounds.

* * *

Ichigo, Isshin and Yoruichi stood before the giant gate. It was shaped as a giant square made out of some type of stone, but Ichigo didn't care about that right now. What he care about was going to the Soul Society and beating these Hollows from Hueco Mundo.

"Wait a second, if these Soul Reapers see me, they will know I'm not part of the Seireitei! They would fight me on the spot!" Ichigo said finally realizing what would happened if he stepped foot in the Soul Society.

Kisuke gave a light chuckle, "Oh lighten up Ichigo, you have your father and Yoruichi to help you out! After all, your old man there is an ex-captain like myself and Yoruichi."

"Wait, you were a captain Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked the small cat.

"Why yes I was, I was the captain of Squad two of the stealth force."

Ichigo shuddered, "I feel bad for those who had to put up with a cat."

Ichigo once again felt the wrath of the small cat who began attack his face with her claws. "OW! Quit it!" The teen struggled to grab the cat who was molesting his face with her razor sharp claws.

When Yoruichi finished assaulting Ichigo's face they were ready to move out into the Soul Society now. "Alright since you seem to leave now. Tessai." Kisuke called for his shop manager.

"Ready, Kisuke?"

"Of course. Let's begin now." Kisuke and Tessai kneeled in front of the gate and pushed their reiatsu into the gate making a portal with a blue aura. "Alright, when you get through run as fast as you can."

"Got it." Isshin said stepping forward and took off in a run with Yoruichi leading them through the portal.

"Good luck." Kisuke said as he tried to touch the portal but was instantly shocked.

* * *

Running through the Valley of Screams, Ichigo found out that there was a cleaner once every seven days that cleans up any bodies left behind.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a cleaner that can't be killed that vaporizes anything it comes across!?" Ichigo shouted as he pushed his legs faster.

"I didn't think it would be this day that the cleaner will be coming! It's a coincidence!" Yoruichi yelled keeping the pace she as at as the two men followed her through.

"Will you two be quiet! Pay attention to running instead of bickering!" Isshin shouted, a vein pulsing on his forehead getting annoyed with his son and the cat.

Pushing their legs to maximum speed, the hairs on the back of their necks rose as they felt the cleaner get closer and closer. Then the view of the exit of the Valley of Screams came into view.

"There it is!" Ichigo cheered as he sped pass his father and Yoruichi, all three of jumped through the portal before the cleaner could get to them.

Ichigo laughed, before he noticed that they are up in the air. "Well shit…" Ichigo fell a few hundred feet and landed in a meadow. While Isshin landed on top of Ichigo, following Yoruichi who landed safely on her paws next to the two Kurosaki's.

"Hm, it seem that it is true that cats always land on their feet." The cat muttered.

"That's easy for you! You furball!" Ichigo yelled getting a tick mark on his forehead out of annoyance.

Yoruichi clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Well we better be off, and there is someone I would you like to meet."

"Where exactly are we going?" Isshin asked, getting up and following the cat.

"We are going to the Shiba Clan."

* * *

Soi-Fon heaved a large sigh and glared at the pile of paperwork that her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda neglected. Grumbling to herself, she began writing signatures and writing reports of how past missions went in her squad.

Soi-Fon is a relatively petite woman, with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, with each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a standard Soul Reaper captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Soul Reaper captain's uniform, Soi-Fon wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black armbands. Instead of wearing standard Soul Reaper sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

There was a knock on her door, "Enter." Soi-Fon said in her neutral cold voice, there was Head Captain Yamamoto leaning on his cane. Soi-Fon jumped up and bowed.

"Greetings Head Captain, what brings you here?" She asked, as she offered the old man a seat. Which he gladly accepted sitting down across from Soi-Fon.

"It seems that we have an intruder in the Soul Society." He said opening his eyes.

"An intruder?" She asked, "How can there be an intruder?"

"It appears somehow a human, but its soul as enter the Soul Society. This soul has a powerful reiatsu, I want you and your squad to investigate this reiatsu. The reiatsu is located in the Rukongai district. Only attack when you feel threatened, this does not get out of this room. I don't want to cause a panic." Yamamoto advised, while stroking his beard.

"Of course, Head Captain." Standing up, "I will sent out a unit tonight."

"Ah of course, Captain Soi-Fon. Good hunting." He said, leaving the captain to put unit together.

'_I suppose I should put my bastard of a Lieutenant to lead this unit, since he hasn't been doing much lately… Maybe he will get killed and I can promote someone that is efficient.' _Soi-Fon thought happily, hoping the fat second in command will die on this mission. She stood up and made her way to the only place where she would find her lieutenant: The cafeteria in the barracks.

Strolling in, she spotted Omaeda chowing down on some fried food. Soi-Fon internally vomited at the sight, it was purely disgusting. This large man had grease all over his face, and saliva running down his chin. Crumbs were all of his shihakusho, some of the food was stuck in his teeth and doing down his shihakusho.

"Lieutenant Omaeda!" Soi-Fon shouted, glaring at the large man as he jumped from being startled by the petite woman.

"What is it, Captain Soi-Fon?" He asked, turning towards the Captain of his squad.

"I want you to get your unit together and go to the Rukongai district, there is a reiatsu that somehow entered the Soul Society. Investigate and eliminate it before it comes a threat, am I clear?" She said in a cold tone, her glare intensifying.

"Of course! I will leave right away!" He got up and began running—attempting to run to gather everyone in his unit.

Soi-Fon sighed, "I hope that idiot gets a sword through the chest from the Ryoka." Standing back up straight she left for the captain quarters, to resume her second worst nightmare—paperwork.

* * *

_I hope you all are liking it so far! Don't worry it should intensify soon, please leave suggestions and what you advise should happen next! Leave a review or a PM! Thank you!_


	3. Ichigo Shiba

**Kronus96: **_Thank for your critiques, I didn't meant to rush things. I get excited about writing it, and I get carried away, haha. Sorry! I will try to work on it more, and try to drag it out more!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ichigo Shiba**

Ichigo, Isshin and Yoruichi were all sitting what seemed to be a modernized lounge which consisted of three couches, a hard wooden floor and book cases running through the wall. Ichigo glance at the woman with a prostatic right arm and a tattoo on her left arm, her name is Kukaku. She is a youthful looking woman of average height for a woman. Kukaku has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She is wearing a white skirt and a provocative red robe exposing her rather large cleavage. The head of the Shiba Clan wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles, also she as wooden sandals and a cloak.

"So you decided to come back, Uncle Isshin." Kukaku said, blowing smoke from her pipe smirking at the man.

"Uncle?" Ichigo echoed, "What does she mean?"

Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "She means what exactly as it sounds."

"You're telling me, she's my cousin?"

"Damn right kid, what is your name? I never got it." The busty woman said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Might as well drop Kurosaki, kid."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, you are a Shiba, by blood and by reiatsu."

"She is right, Ichigo." Isshin started, "My real surname is Shiba, and I took Kurosaki to protect you and your sisters from the Soul Society."

"Ichigo, what your father did was to protect his family." Yoruichi interjected, "Isn't that the same reason why you became a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo sighed, feeling his temper go down, "That is right, sorry."

"Its fine, Ichigo. I did what I can for you and your sisters. But yes, you are a Shiba. You had a cousin named Kaien Shiba, he was prodigy in the ranks of the Gotei 13. He was a Lieutenant of squad thirteen, Kaien was a powerful Soul Reaper. The funny thing is, you look exactly like him! Just with orange hair and brown eyes, I always thought you were the reincarnation of him. You act like Kaien, talk like him and even fight like him. You both have the same causal attitude it's scary." Isshin laughed, "What I am going to try to do, if we don't get capture or anything, is to get you to enter the ranks of the Gotei 13. You will be able to stop the stirring in Hueco Mundo, with your power you can do it."

"My power? I haven't even got to Bankai yet, Zangetsu says I have time still. He told me he will come to me when I will be ready to start the training for it."

"Do not worry, Ichigo. You will get your chance, but for now on. Do you understand from this day on, you are Ichigo Shiba?" Yoruichi said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes. I understand."

"Well now that's over with, cousin! Why don't we get some grub!" Kukaku declared, standing up and leading the group to the dining hall for a late dinner.

Isshin gave Yoruichi a worried glance which she understood, they can feel reiatsu that they aren't familiar with. In other words, they are being tracked down right now.

* * *

It's the day after, Omaeda and his unit was going through the Rukongai district getting information from the locals, lucky for them they provided good information.

"Lieutenant Omaeda." Said a Soul Reaper of his unit.

"What is it?" Omaeda said, obviously getting annoyed with this mission.

"We have a trace Ryoka, it is headed toward the West gate of the Seireitei."

"Oh this is going to be too easy." The large man grinned, getting up and gathering the rest of the unit. "Alright men, we are heading to the West gate of the Seireitei to apprehend this Ryoka and take him prisoner." He smirked, '_Captain Soi-Fon will no doubt love me for my accomplishment!'_

"Uh, Lieutenant Omaeda?" Another Soul Reaper in his squad said.

Snapping out of his daze he turned to him, "What is it?"

"We probably should go to catch up with the Ryoka"

"I know that!" He yelled, a vein bulging out of his temple from annoyance. "Let's go already."

As Omaeda led his unit down the road at fast speed, which is surprising because how big he is. Somehow he defies the law of Gravity.

* * *

Ichigo, Isshin, and Yoruichi were standing before the west gate to enter the Seireitei. Ichigo made a step forward, but stopped immediately when the black cat shouted at him.

"Ichigo! Stop!" Yoruichi shouted getting the teen's attention.

"What is it, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused at the cat's outburst.

"Don't you feel it?"

"I feel it too, there's a lot of them." Isshin said, as his had grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"What you guys talking about? I don't feel anything?" Ichigo said, turning to them with a confused expression on his face.

"It seems to me, that Ichigo will get his first fight with a high ranking Soul Reaper." Yoruichi said, "It must be my old squad, from how they found us this face. But I don't blame them, they for sure can feel Ichigo's reiatsu from how strong and wild it is."

"Hey!"

"Get ready Ichigo, they are here." Isshin said, as the three of them turned to face their opponents.

Ichigo smirked, "Finally some action."

"So we finally caught up to you!" This large man said, taking a stance. Before Ichigo stood a large man, taller than the teen is but not too much. Ichigo glanced over his appearance, he wasn't just large it seemed that he like to eat a lot. This guy has black hair, and wears a standard Soul Reaper attire with a large purple collar. Ichigo also note the expensive, personalized jewelry.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, blinking at this guy as if he is serious.

"Who am I? Who are you, carrot top?" The large man shouted pointed at Ichigo.

"I asked you first, fatass!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." Ichigo smirked, "I called you a fatass."

"Why you!" He drew his zanpakuto, "Don't you disrespect me! I am Marechiyo Omadea, of the Omaeda clan. Also, Lieutenant of squad two of the stealth force."

"Hold up." Ichigo said interrupting Omaeda, "You are Lieutenant of the stealth force?" he asked, beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" The large man's face is starting to turn red from anger.

"That a big ass man like you, can't be stealthy at all!" Ichigo wiped the tears that are forming on the sides of his eyes.

Omaeda eyed the sword that was wrapped bandages on Ichigo's back. '_That is a large zanpakuto. Carrot top wears the attire of a Soul Reaper, but I never seen him before. He has to be the Ryoka, this guy is no way from here just by the way he talks.' _Looking back at Ichigo, "Draw your zanpakuto, Soul Reaper, or are you even a Soul Reaper? I doubt you can use that zanpakuto from how large it is."

Ichigo got a tick mark on his head out of annoyance, "You better wish you never said those words." His began to twitched annoyed this man.

"Don't underestimate him, Ichigo. He is a Lieutenant do not take him lightly." Yoruichi advised.

"Ichigo, he must rely on brute strength. Watch out for the power behind his attacks, wait for an opening then strike." Isshin said, patting his son on the back, "I am so proud of you! You better make me proud!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo mumbled.

"Before we begin, I wish to know your name, Carrot top."

Gritted his teeth, Ichigo tried to relax. That nickname is already getting on his last nerve. "My name is, Ichigo Shiba."

"Ichigo Shiba? You are part of the Shiba clan? How come I never seen you before, fellow noble." Omaeda said, getting in a stance.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu, the bandages came lose at his touch and fell to the side as Ichigo drew Zangetsu. Pointing his blade at Omaeda, "To tell the truth, I never knew I was part of the Shiba clan until recently."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Ichigo. But I have you apprehend you now, when I do I will get Captain Soi-Fon to finally love me!" He boasted, grinning like pig.

Yoruichi narrowed her cat eyes down at the fat man, "Don't hold back at all, Ichigo." She said, glaring now at Omaeda.

"You don't need to tell me that, I planned on it." Ichigo charged at Omaeda, slashing his blade down. Omaeda blocked it, grunting slightly not expect so much strength from the teen. Both blades grinding against each other, both looking for dominance against the other.

Omaeda parried his sword away and went for a stab to the gut, smirking as his blade drew closer to Ichigo's stomach. At the last second Ichigo sidestepped to Omaeda's hand that didn't wield his zanpakuto and punched him in the gut, sending him flying into a wooden building which made some of the structure fall on top of him.

"Is that all you got?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone, resting Zangetsu on his shoulder. "If you don't give me all you got, you will be defeated."

Omaeda pushed planks of wood off of his body. "Now you made me mad!" Holding out his zanpakuto, "Crush, Gegetsuburi!" The once katana zanpakuto turned into an oversized flail, having a huge spiked ball attached to a long chain which is attached to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "I bet you are impressed now, huh?"

"Eh, not really." Ichigo said in a bored tone, looking over the Shikai form of Omaeda's zanpakuto. "Doesn't seem that tough."

"I'll show you!" He yelled, bringing his arm back, and threw the large spiked ball at Ichigo. The young Soul Reaper, brought his hand up and caught the spiked ball. Which made Omaeda gasp slightly. '_What?! No one has ever caught Gegetsuburi like that before!'_

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked with a deadly tone, "Now that we are done playing, it's time that I got serious." He threw the spiked ball back at Omaeda at a great speed, which connected to his gut crushing a few ribs. Ichigo charged at the large man, gripping Zangetsu tightly, bringing his blade up he gave Omaeda a slash across the chest. With great speed, he maneuvered behind the man, and gave him a knockout blow to back of his head. "I should have done that from the beginning."

Ichigo glanced over to where his father finished up taking care of the rest of the unit that Omaeda brought. Yoruichi approached Ichigo giving him a cat smile.

"You did well Ichigo." Yoruichi said, licking her paw as the remaining of the unit began to retreat. It took four Soul Reapers to pick up Omaeda to take him back to the Seireitei to their barracks.

"Ha! They saw us two Shiba's and nearly pissed their pants! Son we are going to be the dynamic duo for sure!" Isshin gave Ichigo a good guy pose, as he smiled. For some reason his teeth shined brightly than normally, Ichigo instantly dismissed that thought.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked, as he put Zangetsu on his back. The bandages wrapping around the blade.

"Now we—", Yoruichi was interrupted by a density of spiritual pressure, even Ichigo could sense it.

"What is that?" The teen asked, looking up in the sky and there are hundreds of portals opening up. Hollows began rushing out of them, all howling and heading toward to the Seireitei.

"They are coming from Hueco Mundo, someone must be opening up those portals for those Hollows to come through. Now, our next task is to protect the Seireitei." The cat said as it turned into a bright white light, both of the men turned away from the bright light then looked back. There was standing a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden colored eyes and long purple hair. But what was something, she was standing naked.

Ichigo turned away a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "What the hell?! You're a woman?"

"Oh Ichigo, what made you think that?"

"Your voice was deep!"

"Oh, my cat form does that."

"Can you please put on clothes!"

Yoruichi sighed, "I suppose, but it was fun teasing you." The purple haired woman began putting on her clothes, her attire consisted of: A black backless, sleeveless under shirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder. A large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight shoe, which allowed for stealth and easy use of Flash Step. "There, happy?" She asked, with an amused tone to her voice.

"Yes I am!" Ichigo said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not to burst your bubbles, but we should get to work." Isshin said seriously, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Right! Let's go." Ichigo said as he took off towards the Hollows landing on the ground before them. Unsheathing Zangetsu, he started to cut down Hollow's one by one with his father and Yoruichi.

* * *

Everything was going fine at the squad two barracks when Omaeda came back from his mission, when Soi-Fon saw him she was half happy and half pissed. She was happy that Omaeda got his ass handed to him, but also pissed because he failed his mission to apprehend the Ryoka.

Soi-Fon is glaring daggers at the bandaged Lieutenant sitting on the other side of her desk, "So you're telling me, the Ryoka who you identified as Ichigo Shiba, who is part of the Shiba clan. Is very strong and skilled, but how in the world did you let him defeat you so easily!" She shouted angrily.

"Captain, it wasn't just like that he—"

"Save it, rest up and get prepared because tomorrow you are going to go through hell. Get out of my sight you weak fool."

Omaeda didn't waste any time, he bolted up and quickly left the office closing the shoji door. Leaving the captain of squad two to herself.

Sighing she rubbed her temples, '_At least that pathetic of a Lieutenant I have got what he deserved.' _Soi-Fon thought to herself.

A hell butterfly flew through a opened window in her office, Soi-Fon held out her hand and the hell butterfly landed on her palm.

"_Calling all Captains to the meeting hall for an emergency Captains meeting!" _The voice of Head Captain Yamamoto came through the hell butterfly.

Soi-Fon stood up, throwing her Captain Haori on and made her way to the Captain's Meeting hall. '_Is this about the Ryoka? How could this one Ryoka cause a meeting for all of the captains?' _She thought to herself.

Walking through the doors of the Captain's Meeting hall she took her spot in line of the other captains. Glancing around the hall, the other captains seem to have no idea what is happening as they murmured amongst each other until the Head Captain took his seat, pounding his cane on the ground.

"Now I have all of your attention, there is a stirring in Hueco Mundo. I believe that there will be an attack on the Soul Society soon, very soon. Thus, I want three squads always going on patrols around the Seireitei and in the Rukongai districts. Therefore—" Yamamoto never got to finished his sentence, when all a sudden there was large number of Hollow reiatsu was felt among the captains. "It seems if they have already began…" Sighing to himself, the old man stood up. "I want squads two and six to defend the west gate. Squads eleven, five, and eight head to the center of the Rukongai districts, and spread out and cover as much ground possible. Squads thirteen and twelve to defend the east gate, while squads three, eight and nine defend the north gate. Move out!"

In a simultaneously all the captain's responded with a "Yes, Head Captain!"

All of the squad captain's went to their barracks to gather their units together to defend their assignments they were given.

Soi-Fon gathered all the Soul Reapers that are on duty, and standby. The petite woman led them to the west gate which opened before them and ran through. Soi-Fon's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the sea of Hollow's approaching the west gate. '_There is no way that the Hollow's are able to do this, someone has to be behind this…' _The petite woman thought, as she and her squad began to charge at the Hollow's.

Soi-Fon is flash steeping to Hollow's and cutting them down like its child's play. Not even bothering to release her zanpakuto's released Shikai form, the sealed form is enough to do this work. The petite woman, nearly dodged a Cero that came from her blind side. Rolling to the side, looking up there was a gash in the side and five Menos Grande as visible, but only their faces.

"Damn it, can this get any worse?" Soi-Fon said out loud not expecting a response.

"Well it could really, always expect the unexpected." A voice answered her, the captain's eyes widen.

'_There is no way.' _Soi-Fon thought, as she turned to the voice. Right before her was standing her mentor, Yoruichi. "Lady Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" She asked glaring down at the purple haired woman.

"What? I can't help out one of my students?" Yoruichi said, "There is no time to talk."

"After this you better spill, you left me for so long."

"I will give you every detail but, we have to take care of this."

"Right." Soi-Fon held her zanpakuto horizontally, with her free hand she dragged her fingers across the flat side of the blade, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Her entire sword began to glow white and shrink in size. Once the white glow died down, it revealed Suzumebachi has taken a form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soi-Fon's middle finger. The stinger is about twice as long as the length of her fingers, increasing her striking distance.

Both of them working together, chaos began to erupt among the Hollows. The sea of Hollows began to disintegrate, their bodies and mask began to dissolve into the air. Soi-Fon flashed stepped in between many Hollows, stinging them which made a butterfly shaped stamp on where ever she stabbed her opponent. Stabbing in the same spot, the enemy will die instantly.

"You have gotten much faster, my little bee. I'm proud of you." Yoruichi said, finishing off a Hollow with a deadly kick to the mask.

Soi-Fon blushed, "Thank you, Lady Yoruichi." Hearing a battle cry, she turned to the source of the battle cry. The petite captain spotted a large sword swinging around, which took out a large group of Hollows. Coming into view was a tall orange haired man, wielding a large zanpakuto which resembled a meat cleaver. '_That must be the Ryoka.' _

"Yo, Yoruichi." Ichigo said approaching the two woman, glancing at Soi-Fon, "Who are you?" Pointing at the much smaller woman.

"I am Soi-Fon, captain of squad two of the stealth force. You will show some respect, Ryoka." She said, glaring at the teen.

"Whatever." He waved her off, "Shorty." Before he could open his mouth again, he was punched hard in gut, making him double over in pain. "What the hell?!"

"Serves you right, Ichigo. You shouldn't insult women." Yoruichi said, smirking at the teen in pain.

Standing up straight Ichigo glared at the two women, "Whatever, I suppose you want me to take care of that?" Gesturing to the gash in the sky, showing the Menos Grande's faces.

"Think you can do it?" Yoruichi smirked at Ichigo.

"Of course I can!" Turning to the Menos Grande's he gripped Zangetsu with both hands and began channeling is reiatsu into Zangetsu.

"Can he actually do it?" Soi-Fon asked, arching an eyebrow at her old mentor.

"Actually, I have no idea. Why don't we find out?" Yoruichi offered, turning to the teen whose body began to glow blue from all his reiatsu he is channeling.

"How much reiatsu does this man have?!" The captain asked, slightly impressed how much reiatsu she is feeling from Ichigo.

"Almost limitless."

"Impossible!"

"Believe me, I witness first hand."

Ichigo brought Zangetsu to his side the blade pointed outward from his body, "Getsuga…." Swinging his blade across, he released a large amount of reiatsu, "Tensho!" The reiatsu released is dark blue, heading towards the Menos Grande's in the gash in the sky. When the Getsuga Tensho met the Menos Grande's, it injured them, but didn't kill them. All it did was made them retreat back in Hueco Mundo, following them were the other Hollows. Once all the Hollow's have retreated, the gashes in the sky closed up. Ichigo began to pant, sweat rolling down his face. Turning around, he grinned. "Told ya, I could do it…" His eyes started to close and he slumped over.

"Wow…" Soi-Fon said, amazed by how much power this man has, it made her feel… tingly. Yoruichi flashed stepped over to Ichigo and caught him with her back.

"Now that was something." Yoruichi said smiling.

Isshin flashed stepped to the group, "That's my boy! I knew when I felt all the reiatsu, that it was Ichigo!" he said laughing, taking a pose.

"Isshin, glad to see you're okay." Yoruichi said.

"You are this boy's father?" Soi-Fon spoke up.

Isshin glanced down at the petite woman, "Why yes I am, and who may you be?"

"I am Soi-Fon, a student of Yoruichi, and captain of squad two."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Isshin Shiba, and the orange haired kid there, is Ichigo Shiba. I already can feel it! You are going to be my daughter-in-law!" Isshin cheered, smiling until Yoruichi punched him in the gut, making the man fall to ground.

Soi-Fon blushed and glared at the man, "Well, we better get going before anyone gets the wrong idea about us." Yoruichi said.

"Wait! You have to explain to me why you left!" Soi-Fon begged, gritting her teeth at her mentor.

"I will, I wish to do it on better terms and not when we are considered intruders."

Before Soi-Fon could say anything, Isshin was on his feet but then grabbed by some of the stealth force. Yoruichi flashed stepped a good distance away with Ichigo on her back, watching as the stealth force apprehend Isshin. He was trying to struggle free.

"What are you doing?! I order you to release the man!" Soi-Fon yelled, clenching her free fist which didn't have Suzumebachi.

"No can do captain, we have orders from Head Captain to apprehend him. He is responsible of Captain Aizen's death."

"What?! I didn't do it! I wasn't even near Aizen!" Isshin yelled, thrashing around until he was chopped in the back of the neck making the Shiba go unconscious.

"Quick get Yoruichi!" One of the stealth force yelled as they attempted to get the woman, but she had superior speed and flashed stepped away with Ichigo. She headed toward the mountains, and Yoruichi is already out of reach.

'_What is going on?' _Soi-Fon thought as she followed the stealth force back into the Seireitei. '_There is something off about this whole thing.'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from my readers! Until Next time!_


	4. Ichigo vs Ikkaku the Bald Menace

_Hello! And Welcome back! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Now on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach what so ever._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ichigo vs Ikkaku the Bald Menace **

Isshin was sitting in a chair, in a white robe looking out of the window, scolding himself that he let his guard down and was capture. '_Damn it, I was being a good father, trying to get to know my future daughter-in-law, but noooo, they just had to get me from surprise! Oh I'll show them…' _Isshin thought as he clenched his fist.

Sighing, he heard footsteps coming from behind him, taking a glance over to the footsteps. Isshin could see his old friend, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Well it seems to be that you're my first visitor." Isshin said, turning back to the window staring out of it.

"It appears so." Byakuya said in cold neutral tone. "I do not feel any remorse to what has come to you, but I am here to tell you your charges."

Isshin huffed out a sigh, "Yeah, and what did they charge me with?"

"Treason, and murder."

"Treason and murder?" Isshin laughed, "I did no such thing to deserve those punishments, I didn't even lay a hand on Aizen."

"Then why did all his wounds have the undeniable mark of your zanpakuto?"

"Because he can deceive anyone."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the back of the prisoner's head, "What are you implying?"

"There is more than what meets the eye, Captain."

Byakuya remained silent till he spoke up again, "You're execution is in a month time." He said, then turned to leave.

"Watch you're back, Byakuya." Isshin said as the Captain left the cell.

Sometime went by, until there was more footsteps coming toward his cell. The cell door opened, someone with light footsteps enter while someone else stood guard outside the cell.

"Um, excuse me, sir. I brought you, you're lunch." A timid voice said from the left side of Isshin.

Blinking a few times, Isshin turned to the voice. There was standing a short boy, with blue eyes and shin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. Said boy is wearing a standard shihakusho, with the Fourth squad's medical kit worn over his shoulder.

"Ah! Thank you, my friend! It looks very good!" Isshin said enthusiastically, making the Soul Reaper less tense and making him smile.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you don't like a murderer at all, everyone has been saying how you killed Captain Aizen so ruthlessly." The boy said timidly, which made the man laugh.

"Well boy, I never met Aizen in battle, I haven't seen him in a long time. I do believe I was framed, it was a perfect time to do it as well, during a time of panic is a perfect time. But, I don't believe I can talk myself out of this one." Isshin shifted, grabbing the tray of food and began to eat, "By the way, what's your name?" He asked in between bites.

"I am Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of squad four." He said timidly, shuffling his feet out of nervousness.

"Hanataro, huh? Nice to meet ya, kid!" Isshin handed the tray back to Hanataro, "Might as well introduce myself! I am Isshin Shiba, former captain of squad ten!" After he introduced himself, Isshin heard someone gasp from behind him. Turning around the man saw a short and petite girl, her hair is black with several strands of hair hanging in between her eyes. This petite girl is wearing a standard shihakusho. Not to mention her violet eyes are widening staring at Isshin.

Isshin clicked his tongue, "You're Rukia Kuchiki." He stated, as Isshin stared at Rukia.

"Yes I am… You must be related to Kaien." She stated nervously, as her eyes darted towards the floor. Feeling ashamed, uncomfortable, but most of all she felt pain.

"I am, he is my nephew." Isshin said, "You know, when I would talk to him. He would praise you, saying how you are determined you are. You are an honest friend, a strong Soul Reaper, strong willed and not to mention you were a great friend to my late nephew. Don't worry Rukia, I don't blame you for his death. It was something out of your control, please don't blame yourself. It will only eat at you."

"Thank you… Isshin." She said her voice slightly cracking.

Isshin grinned, "Hey now, what would Kaien do if he saw you like this?"

"He would scold me and hit me upside the head…"

"Now, you wouldn't want me to do that to you, don't you?"

She gave Isshin a small smile, "No, that won't be necessary." Rukia glanced at the clock on the wall, "Hanataro, we must leave. Our time is up."

"Ri-Right! I will see you tomorrow, Isshin!" He waved to the older man as he left the cell closing it behind him.

"I expect you to bring me that delicious meal again!" Isshin called back to the retreating boy, chuckling to himself when they left.

Turning back to face the window, Isshin sighed. '_Am I really going to be executed tomorrow?'_

* * *

Ichigo groaned, he could tell he was laying down on a mat. The teen sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking to take in the surroundings. Currently he was in a dim lit cave, glancing around, Ichigo could see boxes spread out around against the walls. Finally his brown eyes landed on the open double doors out to the mountain range he could barely make out, since its dark out the only light is coming from the moon. Finally, he rested his eyes on Yoruichi.

Said woman turned around, "Ah, you're finally up!" Yoruichi said, leaning against a nearby box.

"Where am I?" He asked, running a hand through his orange spikey hair.

"Well, you are in one of my hideouts!" She said happily, but then turned serious. Yoruichi pursed her lips in a straight line, "You are probably wondering where your father is."

Mentioning his father, Ichigo glanced around the room he is in again not spotting his father he began to worry. "Where is he?" He asked slowly.

Yoruichi sighed, "He was captured by the stealth force, from my source. Isshin is charged with treason and murder."

"Treason? Murder? How?! He hasn't been in the Soul Society in ages!"

"I don't understand it myself, but I want you to go in save him."

"I figured that was implied." He said, making the older woman chuckle.

"Well good, I know a way to infiltrate the Seireitei silently. But I have some errands to do once we are in, so I trust you can manage on your own?"

Ichigo scoffed at that, "If I can handle a lieutenant, I think I can kick some more ass!" He gave a fist pump.

"Omaeda shouldn't even be considered a lieutenant, stop boosting your own ego."

Ichigo hung his head in defeat, "Couldn't you let me have some glory?"

"Nope! Now hurry, get up so we can get moving."

The orange haired teen stood up and stretched. "I'm up, I'm up!" He said putting Zangetsu on his back.

"Hm." Yoruichi gave Ichigo a strange look.

"What?" He asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Before we leave I think you should know how to keep your reiatsu low."

"How do I do that?" He asked confused, as he scratched the side of his head.

Yoruichi sighed, "Alright close your eyes." Ichigo did what the woman said, "Alright now try to picture your reiatsu." She could see the teen scrunch up his face making a scowl, obviously not following. "Try to feel for your reiatsu, picture it as a large flame." Ichigo nodded following her now, "Now try to make the flame smaller"

Yoruichi suddenly felt his reiatsu lowered, smiling slightly "Wow, you did it on tour first try. I don't know if I should feel impressed or not."

"I think impressed, since I don't know how to control my reiatsu as good as you." He chuckled.

"Eh, not really. Are you done? We don't have much time to kill." She said walking out of the hide out with Ichigo in tow. The two began to run down a narrow path that led to a forest, Ichigo had a slight problem keeping up with fast ex-captain.

"So how exactly are we going to get into the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked from behind, as he dodged another branch.

"Isn't it obvious? The sewage system!" Yoruichi said happily.

Ichigo made a face, "That's not sanitary."

"Oh, stop being a baby, it's a guarantee to get into the Seireitei!"

Ichigo groaned, not looking forward to be covered in slim and feces. "I hope it won't be too disgusting…"

"We will have to see don't we!"

"You are a strange woman…"

Yoruichi clicked her tongue, "Now Ichi, don't be such a party pooper. Just be happy that I am helping ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ichigo mumbled, glancing up the two of them broke from the tree line and made a bee line to what seemed to be a sewage system that is located under the Seireitei. "Please tell me we don't have to crawl through that pipe…" He deadpanned, as he stared at the disgusting water slowly leaking out of the sewer pipe.

"Is all you do is whine and complain?" Yoruichi asked, as her hands gave a light blue aura around them. She moved her hands around, chanting something under her breath.

Ichigo ignored her question, "Anyway, what are you doing?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at Yoruichi.

She heaved an annoyed sigh, "There is a barrier around the Seireitei, in which can't be penetrated. But, you're in luck you have me! I can make a small opening for us to get in, then operation save Isshin is a go!" Yoruichi grinned, then frowned, "Anyway, can you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." Ichigo was about retort, but the glare she gave him made him shut up on the spot.

It didn't take long till the barrier was partially visible, then and opening like a door appeared, "And done! Let's go Ichigo!" Yoruichi said, walking through with Ichigo in tow. "Go on, crawl through first!"

Ichigo scowled and complied, squeezing his long body through the large sewage pipe, "Oh my god this is gross!" he complained, feeling sick just taking in the scent. Finally getting through the pipe, he made his way over to the walk way. He tried to drain all of the water his shihakusho soaked up and his hair. Shaking his head, his orange hair seemed to dry almost instantly.

"Hey! Watch where you are shaking that slim, you dog!" Yoruichi scolded off to the side of him, glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to her, noticing she was covered in the sewage. "Why aren't you covered in slim?!" He asked, scowling at the woman before him.

Yoruichi have a cat like smirk, "Well you see, I just opened the vent over there." She gestured to the opened vent behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me to use that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny to see you like this." She began to laugh, "And boy was I right."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Oh I know. Now enough chit chat, let's get moving. We need to get to the surface sooner or later to rescue your father." She said, getting a nod of agreement from Ichigo. "And try to keep your voice down, I know you and your temper. You tend to get loud…" Yoruichi added, walking down the walkway with Ichigo at her side.

Ichigo growled, "Yeah, yeah. Just lead the way."

"You know, if you get in a fight with someone, you might have to kill them." She said suddenly breaking the silence.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, "I suppose so, but until that time comes, I will have to wait for it."

Yoruichi nodded, "Remember you will be on your own."

"Wait, why on my own?" He arched an eyebrow at her as they walked. "Aren't you coming with me?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not, I have my own mission to do. I have to get some information on some… things."

Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, but dismissed it. The duo came to a stop at a staircase, "I take this is my stop?" He asked.

"Yup! Get on up there, you gotta get your father!"

"Right, I will see you when I'm done." He said with confidence in his voice.

"I'll catch you later." She said, running further down the path they were on while Ichigo made his way up the stairs.

After traveling up the unnecessary long staircase, Ichigo came to a door. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed the handle and turned it, pushing it open he was met with an empty are. '_Good. Seems that I do have luck on my side for a change.'_

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo began to walk down paths. '_It's weird, that there is walls everywhere. It's kind of strange, or maybe everything is cramped in here? I guess I'll never know…' _The teen mused to himself.

He was sure lucky that it was still dark out, as the moon shined down giving light to see what is around him. "Seems to have lax security at night…" He muttered turning down a corner, glancing around keeping himself cautious for anything that poses as a threat. "Wait, I have no idea where I'm going! I will have to find someone to fight in order to figure out where my stupid dad is…" Ichigo came to a stop, and scratched the side of his face, "This place is so big, I don't even know where to really start looking."

A voice spoke up behind him, "Well, well, well. I think I just got lucky! I stumbled upon a greenhorn!"

Ichigo turned around and before stood a tall bald man. If Ichigo squinted at the bald head of this new comer, he could see the reflection of the moon. Taking in the appearance of the bald man, he had small red markings at the outer corners of his eyes. Baldy is wearing the standard Soul Reaper shihakusho, but didn't wear the socks with his sandals. Ichigo noted that this man carried around his zanpakuto in its sheath rather than resting on his hip.

"Greenhorn?" Ichigo asked, "What the hell is that?"

The bald man arched an eyebrow, "You know… A newbie?"

"I'm no newbie." The teen stated scowling at the bald headed man, "Anyway, do you know where Isshin Shiba is being held?"

"Isshin Shiba?" Baldy echoed, he gave Ichigo a stare until his eyes lit up, "Oh! You must be the Ryoka! Oh today is my lucky day!"

"So you're not going to tell me?" Ichigo asked, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Not after a fight, if you win that is!"

"Alright, then let's get to it!" Ichigo said reaching for Zangetsu, before the bald man shouted.

"Wait! I have to do my lucky dance first!"

"You're…. Lucky dance?"

"Yes my lucky dance, I do it before each battle. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

Ichigo stared dumbly as this bald man began to dance on his the tips of his toes with both hands on his zanpakuto towards the orange teen. "I'm Luckyyyy~" He stared to just walk toward the side on just two toes, which Ichigo didn't understand how that's possible. "I'm lucky~ no one is luckier than meee~!" He stick his leg out and leaned forward and pushing his hands with his zanpakuto outward, "I am lucky! No is luckier than meeee~"

Finally after the dance, the bald man turned to Ichigo standing up straight. "Why are gaping at me like an idiot?! What did you think of my dance?!"

"Uh." Ichigo started, "What the hell was that."

"My lucky dance you moron!" He said clenching his fist, shaking it at the Ryoka.

Ichigo felt a vein bulge on his forehead, and pointed at his opponent. "Who are you calling a moron?! Who does a stupid dance before a fight anyway!"

"If you want to be lucky, then you have to dance!"

"Can we get this started?" Ichigo asked annoyed, finally grabbing Zangetsu. Before he could draw Zangetsu the Soul Reaper charged and brought his zanpakuto (which is still in its sheath) down over Ichigo's head. Ichigo jumped back while the bald man connected with the ground instead, making debris get kicked up.

'_He dodged it!' _He thought, '_He moves well.'_

Ichigo finally drew Zangetsu and leaped at the Soul Reaper. Bringing his sword down, the tall man brought his sheath up and blocked Ichigo's attack. '_His sheath?' _He thought for a split second, glancing at the hand wielding his zanpakuto it was coming at Ichigo. He put a foot on the sheath to jump back from him. Flipping backwards and onto a nearby roof, but once he set foot onto the roof he charged at his opponent again, grabbing Zangetsu with both hands over his head and slashed down on him. But, the shiny headed man jumped back avoiding the giant blade.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu again, which he avoided by jumping up and tucking his legs in. Once again, the teen swung Zangetsu but was met with the other sword blocking it. Pushing Zangetsu off of him, the baldy went on an advance on Ichigo.

The bald Soul Reaper began attempting to stab Ichigo and using his sheath as a blunt weapon. The teen easily blocked his attacks, with a last dodge Ichigo flipped backwards. As he was upside down Ichigo slashed his blade across, just as his opponent slashed his blade.

When Ichigo landed on his feet, he felt a small cut above his eye which bled down the side of his face and onto the ground forcing the teen to close his eye. With his free eye, the other Soul Reaper had a similar injury above his eye.

"At least…. Tell me your name." The bald man asked, gripping his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Huh, Ichigo. That's a good name."

"You think so? No has ever told me that before."

"Yeah." He started, "They say guys with 'Ichi' in their names are overflowing with talent and good looks. Well, that's what I heard." He added, "I'm third seat assistant, squad eleven, Ikkaku Madarame!"

Ikkaku shot a sadistic at Ichigo, "Well, Ichi. What's say we be friends?" He offered

"Ain't gonna happen." Ichigo smirked at Ikkaku, as he wiped the blood away from his eye.

"I don't get it." Ikkaku started, "Sure there is some distance between us, but taking one hand off your sword is a novice mistake during a battle."

"Why don't you shut your mouth! Alright, I got blood in my eye. I just stopped to wipe it away!" He yelled.

Ikkaku took the butt end of his sword off revealing some brown ointment, "Even shallow wounds above the eye bleeds profusely" Sticking his finger in the ointment and rubbed it on his wound stopping the bleeding. "Therefore, you must stop the bleeding. You can't just wipe it away."

"Hey! That's not fair! You have a special ointment to stop your bleeding!" Ichigo shouted scowling at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku felt a vein bulged on his temple while getting a tick mark on his forehead, "It is too fair! It's called being prepared, you idiot! Instead of complaining, you should be applauding my professionalism!"

Ichigo just groaned at him.

"Heh, you are one strange guy. You behave like a greenhorn and you don't look like much of a fighter. But..." Ikkaku charged at Ichigo again, slashing at him. But Ichigo parried them away with ease, "You have excellent reflexes."

As Ichigo parried another attack, he pushed Ikkaku off balance. The teen brought his sword over his head and slashed downward, which Ikkaku blocked. "And fierce attacks."

The two of them locked blades against each other, "Your movements are good, and they can be compared to mine." The bald man pushed Ichigo off and jumped backwards.

Ichigo's scowl deepen at Ikkaku, "Why do you look so angry? I'm complimenting you. You are far too good to be a greenhorn with natural abilities. Tell me, Ichigo. Who is your master?" Ikkaku asked.

"My master, is Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo said, making the bald man's eyes widen slightly.

"I see, I should kill you with everything I got!" Ikkaku said, bringing his sheath and the butt of the hilt of his sword together. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" The sheath and sword began to glow, a white light changing its form. Instead of a sheath and a sword Ikkaku is now wielding a long spear. Stabbing it into the ground.

Ichigo's one opened eye widened slightly, "Don't look so surprised, Ichigo! Let's go! No Mistakes!" He said charging at Ichigo.

"That's right!" Ichigo replied, as he easily knocked away the blade of the spear with his sword. "A spear's is long, I know that much. I won't misread it!"

"You're wrong." He said, twirling the spear in his hand. Gripping the butt of the spear he slashed downward.

"An opening!" Ichigo charged at Ikkaku, his blade sliding down the pole.

As Ichigo got closer Ikkaku gave him smirk, "Split apart, Hozukimaru!" The once spear turned into three pieces with chains connecting them to each other. The part of with the blade on it swung around Ichigo aiming towards his face. The teen's eye's widened, bringing his arm up he blocked it with his forearm.

Ichigo jumped back as he clutched his sword with his other hand as he had a large gash that was bleeding profusely on his forearm.

"You can't even hold your sword with that hand, can you?" Ikkaku taunted with a large smirk on his face. "Normally, I would apprehend you. But in this case, I won't get any credit."

Ichigo, willed the bandages on his zanpakuto to become longer. He began to wrap his forearm up to his hand tying Zangetsu to his hand. "Fine." Ichigo said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Ikkaku asked, "You really are going to continue with this fight?"

"Of course I am." Ichigo said, as he leaped up in the air. Bringing his blade down, but the bald man dodged and watch Ichigo run his blade through a wall that he was standing behind.

'_That's a lot of power…' _Ikkaku thought, as he observed the damage the teen made.

"Don't get too cocky, Ikkaku, because you are going to be the one who can't hold their sword!"

"You're arrogant." He said, as the blade of his three-part pole was laughed at Ichigo. Blocking at the last second Ichigo noticed right away Ikkaku wasn't standing before him anymore. Turning to his left, Ichigo blocked another attack from Ikkaku, but the bald man jumped up and kicked Ichigo in the face. Sending him on his back and skidding against the cement on the ground.

Ikkaku went for the final blow, but was parried away by Ichigo's sword. He rolled backwards and back onto his feet. "I finally figured it out."

"Oh really?" the third seat said, as he flicked the butt of the three-part pole at Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his free palm up and grabbed it before it could connect with his face. "If you figured me out, then how did I hit you?"

Ichigo looked up at Ikkaku and smirked, he opened his palm and the red feathers from the butt of his zanpakuto fell from his hand.

'_Impossible! He took Hozukimaru with his bare hand!' _Ikkaku thought, as he grinded his teeth together.

"What's wrong, Ikkaku? It seems like you saw a ghost or something." Ichigo taunted with a smirk plastered on his face. "Did you lose your will to fight? If you aren't going to attack. I will." Ichigo jumped into the air, and soared toward Ikkaku. "Like I said earlier, you will be the one who won't be able to wield their sword!" As he approached Ikkaku he slashed downwards on him, slicing completely through his zanpakuto, and giving him a large gash from his right shoulder and down his torso leaving a large bleeding wound.

Ikkaku's eyes widen as he felt the wound Ichigo made on him, he could see the blood that splattered from his body. The bald Soul Reaper glared at the teen before him, '_This can't be…' _Throwing the broken butt of the three-part pole behind him, Ikkaku began swinging the blade around on its chain. "I guess you think this is over. But, you are dead wrong my friend! It's not over as long as I can hold my sword!" He laughed like a maniac. "The only way I'll put down my sword is if you cut off my arm!"

"Don't make me do this, Ikkaku." Ichigo tried to reason.

"What? You don't have the stomach?"

"Why don't you face the fact that this fight is over?"

"No way, Ryoka. This battle isn't over until one of us are dead!" Ikkaku tensed, as he started to charge with a battle cry. He was grinning like a mad man, closing in on Ichigo.

Ichigo watched him get closer and closer, he drew back his sword arm as he dodged Ikkaku's attack. "You're too slow!" He slashed upwards giving a large gash from his waist to his left shoulder.

Ikkaku's eyes widened again, seeing all of his blood splattered onto the ground. "I guess…. This isn't…. my lucky day." He said, as he fell face first onto the ground.

Ichigo gave the man a sad look, "This wasn't a lucky day for either one of us, if you ask me." He walked over to Ikkaku's zanpakuto which turned backed into its sealed form and picked it up. He uncapped the butt of the sword and closed his wound above the eye, and began to work on Ikkaku's wounds as well. "At least, I should answers out of him."

* * *

Ikkaku grunted, as he opened his eyes. Seeing the darkness of the sky. "How come…. I'm still alive?" he pondered out loud.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice said, not far from him. Looking to his side, Ichigo was sitting on some rubble.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? Why are you still here?" He asked, confused why the teen is still here.

"I learned that a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto turns back to normal after it's owner passes out."

"My Hozukimaru! Give it back!"

"Come on, relax. I'm not going to take it from you. I used the ointment on both of our injuries."

"You Bastard, you have no right to!" The bald man yelled.

"What are you talking about? I saved you." Ichigo reasoned with Ikkaku.

"That is exactly the point! You denied me the glory of death, it's such humiliation. Damn you Ichigo! If I could get up now, I would beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"What an idiot." Ichigo started, "Obviously, I shouldn't even bothered saving your life in the first place. But, wither if you appreciate it or not doesn't really matter to me. I just need some answers from you."

"Well it is my unlucky day. I suppose you want to know where Isshin Shiba is. If you got south here, you will come across the barracks of the gotei 13. From there you will see a tall white tower, which is where the prisoner is being held." He informed Ichigo, "You must be really ballsy to do this Ichigo, and I wish you luck."

"Now I will be off. See you around baldy!" Ichigo said as he began to walk off.

"Ichigo, wait." Ichigo stopped and turned around, "You are a strong warrior, but. Be on a look out for my captain, he will engage you because how strong you are."

"Is that good?"

"You will find out when you meet. If you manage to stay alive long enough when he finds you to take his measure."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, slightly worried. "Tell me what his name is."

"Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki." With that, Ichigo ran off south towards the Gotei 13 barracks to find the white tower Ikkaku spoke of.

"Good luck…. Ichigo."

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I have written so far! Took me a while! Haha. Well leave a review, or PM whatever you like! Until next time!_


	5. Enter Kenpachi Zaraki

_Welcome back! I hope you will enjoy my next installment!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Enter Kenpachi Zaraki**

Once again, the door to Isshin's cell opened again. Entering was Hanataro and accompanying him were two captains. Isshin was standing at the window staring down at the Seireitei, the stood brightly in the sky signifying it was now afternoon. Turning around, he smiled at the group. "Well this is a pleasant surprise, isn't it?" Isshin said. "I haven't seen you two in a while, Shunsui and Jushiro."

"So it seems, Isshin." Said Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13. Jushiro is a tall man with an emaciated appearance, from an illness that causes him to cough up blood occasionally. His hair is long, almost reaching his waist, and it's parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. Jushiro has piercing emerald eyes that had a kind vibe radiating off of them. He is wearing a standard shihakusho with a long sleeve captain's haori which has a crimson lining with a white obi around his waist which secures his zanpakuto.

"Never would guess, that you would be captured." Shunsui Kyoraku said a captain of squad 8, lifting his straw hat up with his thumb giving the ex-captain a grin. Shunsui is tall light-skinned man, with gray eyes and long wavy hair which is tied in a long ponytail. He has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. Shunsui also has a very noticeable amount of hair on his chest, which could rival to Isshin's own chest hair. Wearing a straw hat on his head, and a pink flowered women's kimono, which is draped over his shoulders and over his captain's haori. He had thin facial hair that goes down his jaw and around his lips,

"They got me from surprise that's all!" Isshin groaned, cracking his neck. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" He joked, smiling at his two old friends.

"Isshin, what is going on right now? Why are you here?" Jushiro asked getting to the point, making Isshin close his eyes.

"I came to give the Soul Society assistance, but it seems that I was set up…" Isshin began, opening his eyes. "During the attack of the Hollow's, someone pinned the "death" of Aizen on me." He used air quotes to emphasize the word death.

"I take it that you believe he isn't dead." Shunsui suggested rubbing his chin with his hand.

"I don't believe. I know." Isshin retorted, "He knows how to manipulate people with his zanpakuto."

"How would you know this?" The captain of squad 13 asked, curious of how an ex-captain would know this.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke Urahara?" Shunsui said with interest, "How would he know about his zanpakuto?" He crossed his arms over his hairy chest, with a look of curiosity plastered on his face.

"He seen his zanpakuto at work. He convinced all of the captains, including you two and the head captain that he was experimenting with Hollowfication. But in reality it was the other way around."

"Are you certain about this? You're saying, Captain Aizen was the one experimenting Hollowfication on Soul Reapers?" Jushiro asked, with wide eyes. Feeling astonished that they were easily deceived by a lieutenant at the time.

"It seems, we have a traitor among us…" Shunsui said, "This is going to be bad. Especially since Central 46 moved your execution date to the end of next week."

Isshin clicked his tongue, "Well if my son doesn't hurry up and save me, I'll kick his ass!"

"You're son is here? Is he the Ryoka?" Jushiro asked, "I read a report from Ikkaku Madarame, that he was beaten by an Ichigo Shiba, he had orange hair, and a large zanpakuto." He added, "And a Shiba…."

"Yep! That's him alright! Oh once you see him, you'll be blown away! He looks exactly like Kaien, well except with orange hair!" The prisoner said, with a chuckle.

The white-haired man's eyes widened, "Really? That is interesting. Is he a reincarnation?"

"Maybe he is, maybe not. I'm not sure himself, but he is a fierce fighter. Right now, I would expect him trying to find a way to save me. That might not be until when I'm on Sokyoku Hill for my execution, but be prepared, because I know something big will happen." Isshin said seriously which is unusual for him.

The two captains gave a nod to their old friend, "Oh! And remember to bring my zanpakuto to my execution!"

"It seems like you know you will be saved." Shunsui said, with amusement in his voice.

Isshin scoffed at the man, "Knowing my son, he will come in the last second to save his old man." He laughed, shaking each of their hands. "I suppose I'll see you two at the top of Sokyoku Hill, my friends!"

"Of course, Isshin." Kushiro smiled at Isshin, "We will be there to stop the Sokyoku from killing you if it's required us to."

Shunsui nodded, "Of course, I can't let one of my drinking buddies die, can I?" He said with a chuckle. "Until next time, Isshin." Shunsui turned leaving Isshin.

"See you, Isshin." Jushiro said, following his longtime friend out of the tower. Leaving Isshin with Hanataro.

"Why did you stay, Hanataro? You know you don't have to stay here." Isshin said, slightly curious why Hanataro decided to stay with him a little longer.

"I-I wanted to know about your son, Ichigo." He answer, shuffling his feet nervously.

Isshin grinned, "Well, I certainly can go on for days about my beloved son." Hanataro took a seat on the ground, getting ready to hear about this orange-haired teen, "For one, he can be a real pain in the ass. Actually, he might have gotten that from me." He laughed, "Oh well! He fights to protect his friends, and family. Right now, it's the case of family. He will do anything in order to protect, even if he has to put his life on the line." Isshin sighed happily, "He really does make me proud, I'm happy the way he turned out." Isshin went on and on about Ichigo and about his ideals, until it was time for Hanataro to leave. Bidding his farewell, Isshin turned to the window as the door closed and locked.

'_Just don't die out there, Ichigo.'_

* * *

Ichigo wandered the streets of the Seireitei, which are surprisingly empty. Turning the corner, he grunted, "Well that's great! I'm lost!" He yelled, grinding his teeth together. "This place is too big for its own good!"

Sighing, he kicked a nearby rock. "Maybe if I beat someone up, and they will point me in the right direction to the white tower." Turning around another corner, he spotted a big group of Soul reapers. Ichigo quickly hid back behind the corner, peaking his head out slowly he saw them loitering waiting for something. '_Or me.' _The teen thought.

Squinting his eyes down the path, he saw a small timid boy get shoved into the opening. He apologized quickly trying to get them off their backs. '_Now it's my chance!' _Ichigo thought as the boy's back was to him, turning the corner he grabbed little Soul Reaper by his shihakusho, surprising him he let out a gasp.

"Alright!" Ichigo shouted getting their attention, he unsheathed Zangetsu and held the blade to his throat. "Tell me where exactly to go for the white tower!" The group of ten Soul Reapers turned to Ichigo, and all gave him a blank stare. "I'm serious!" Bringing the blade closer to the boy's neck.

"Heh, why should we care? He's not from our squad!" One yelled, laughing.

"You must be a real fool." A petite girl came forward, with a hard glare. Which was soon dropped to a surprised expression, "K-Kaien?"

"What? That's not my name, midget." The orange-haired teen growled as he glared at the girl.

"What?!" Her jaw dropped at Ichigo's rudeness, "What did you just call me?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her, "A midget, now can you tell me where the white tower is? I'm on a rescue mission right now."

The small woman growled through her teeth glaring at the teen. "Are you, Ichigo Shiba?" Ichigo's hostage whispered, trying not to draw attention to him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Your father, Isshin, told me about you. I-If you like, I can take you directly there." Ichigo glanced down at the boy.

"You'll help me?"

"Yes, Isshin is a nice man, I can't bear to see him die."

"Alight, just tell me where to go." Ichigo whispered, gripping Zangetsu as he noticed the unit in front of him inching closer and closer to him. He raised his sword in the air making the Soul Reapers tense, he channeled his reiatsu into Zangetsu making it glow. "Getsuga…." Brining the blade downward, he shouted. "Tensho!" a blue moon fang erupted from the blade as it caused the unit in front of them scatter.

The petite woman avoided it by flash stepping away onto a roof of the building as she watched the Ryoka jump away while carrying the boy from squad four, and running. Clenching her teeth, she started to pursue them, not letting the Orange-haired teen out of her sights.

Ichigo was following directions from the boy he was carrying—who he found his name is Hanataro, "Alright turn right here!" Ichigo did as he was told, "Now left!" The teen came to a dead end.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ichigo demanded, glaring at Hanataro.

"No big idea, just watch!" he said, as he kneeled down and pulling up a tile. Which revealed a man hole with a ladder, "Follow me, Ichigo." Hanataro began to climb down the ladder with Ichigo following him down.

"Wait, I been down here before." Ichigo stated, "Its how I got in the Seireitei."

"Huh really? Hanataro said surprised, "I guess we need to work on our security." He laughed.

"You know where to go exactly?"

"Of course, everyone in my squad know every part of this tunnel like it's the back of our hands. We use these tunnels for sending medical aid quicker, than using the streets." Hanataro informed, walking with Ichigo through some turns. "I can take you, where you have to go."

"Not if I have to say anything about it." A voice said from behind them.

Turning around Ichigo saw the midget from earlier. She had a scowl on her face, and had a hand on her sheathed zanpakuto.

"Oh great it's the midget." Ichigo muttered, scowling at the short woman.

She ignored the comment, "Why are you invading the Seireitei? To kill off the Head Captain?" She asked, "And why are you helping Hanataro? You know helping him will get you killed."

"As long as he saves Isshin!" Hanataro shouted, before Ichigo could even say anything.

"You're here to save the prisoner? Why?" The petite woman asked, relaxing now that he doesn't seem to be a threat.

"That prisoner is my father." Ichigo said, "I'm going save him, even if I have to slash through anyone who stands in my way."

"I see." The girl said, "If you will like, I will help you. I mean, how are you going to do it with just two people? In matter of fact you need me!"

"I need you?" Ichigo deadpanned, staring at the girl who is nodding her head in agreement.

"Exactly!"

"Why would I want a midget's help?"

Without warning, the girl kicked Ichigo hard in the shin. Which made him hiss in pain, he brought his leg up and began to rub it. "What the hell?!"

"I'm offering you my assistance and you are insulting me, you should be more appreciative."

"Yeah, whatever. You can tag a long I guess, just don't expect me to come save you if you get into big trouble."

"Yeah like I would need your help!"

Ichigo growled, he was about to retort but Hanataro beat him to it. "C-Can we just get moving? We are wasting time."

"Right." Ichigo said, "Anyway, what's your name?" Giving the girl a backwards glance, seeing her analyzing him with her violet orbs.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ichigo Shiba."

"Make sense, since your dad is Isshin Shiba."

"You met my dad?" Ichigo ask, turning his head forward as they turned down some turns.

"Yes I did. He is a character for sure." Rukia stated it as fact.

"Well that is sure true, he surprise attacks me at home." The orange-haired teen groaned at some memories.

"That sounds awful, why does he do that?"

"Apparently it keeps me on my toes, or something." Ichigo grumbled.

A silence fell upon on the trio, it wasn't an awkward silence. Moving along the path, they came to a ladder that led to the surface. "This is our exit." Hanataro said, as he began climbing up with Ichigo and Rukia in tow. When the trio broke to the surface, they were met with a large stair case which lead to a giant building at the top.

"You have to be kidding me…" Ichigo groaned, staring at the long stair case. "Don't you have an elevator?"

"What is an elevator?" Rukia asked, with a look of confusion plastered on her face.

Ichigo sighed, "Never mind, let's get moving then." The trio began to run to the top of the stair case, Ichigo's heart is pumping of how close they are to getting his old man back. '_Just you wait goat-chin, I'll be there soon.'_

* * *

Soi-Fon sighed, as she slide her shoji door open and stepped into her Captain quarter's in Squad two's barracks. Closing it behind her, the petite woman has spent most of the day giving her squad's orders to where to begin search for the Ryoka. Untying her obi, she took off her Zanpakuto, and captain's haori. Placing them on her desk and a nearby coat hanger.

"This Ryoka is going to the death of me, how can all of the sudden his reiatsu suddenly vanish and come back? Just who is this Ichigo Shiba." Soi-Fon muttered, and began to walk to her bed until a voice made her come to a complete stop.

"Well, this is Ichigo we are talking about, isn't it?"

Soi-Fon turned to the owner of the voice, and there was Yoruichi kicking back and sipping on some tea. "What are _you _doing here?" the captain scowled hard at her mentor.

"You wanted an explanation, and here I am. Or do you want me to explain myself to you?" Yoruichi said casually, as she gave her student a cat like grin.

Soi-Fon's fist were clenched and trembling, her eyes held a cold glare at the woman before her. "Explain yourself, before I change my mind and kill you!"

"Alright, alright. I will calm down."

"I can't be calm! You know exactly why!"

Yoruichi sighed sadly, "You have every right to be mad at me, Soi-Fon. I don't think a simple apologize will ever fix what I have done, there is a reason behind it. I hope that when I explain it, you will understand"

Soi-Fon felt a growl erupt in her throat, "Just get on with it!" She barked at her role model. Soi-Fon deserved an explanation for being abandoned by the one she always looked up to, there isn't a time where she wish that Yoruichi took her along. Soi-Fon masked her true feelings with the feeling of anger, and betrayal.

The purple-haired woman frowned slightly, "As you know, Kisuke Urahara was accused of doing Hollowfication experiments-"

Soi-Fon clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Of course this was his doing."

"Anyway." Ignoring her student's interruption, "Kisuke and Tessai were to be stripped of their Soul Reaper powers, and exiled to the human world. That is where I saved them two, I was out of the loop until Kisuke filled me in."

"And?" Soi-Fon asked impatiently, needing to know the rest of the reason why she left.

"I'm getting there." Yoruichi chuckled, until she made a serious face. "When he filled me in, Kisuke told me how Sosuke Aizen has been researching Hollowfication and even preformed on fellow Soul Reapers, eight of them to be exact. But getting to the point, I believe that Aizen has been deceiving the Soul Society this whole time, his Zanpakuto has the ability of complete Hypnosis. Once someone sees it, they will fall under a Hypnosis. Which is how everyone believed that Kisuke did the experiments and not Aizen, he has been fooling everyone for a long time. I think he is planning something big, I just don't know what." She finished, leaning back against the wall behind her where she stood.

Soi-Fon's eyes became watery, before she knew it tears were flowing down her face. She dropped to the floor on her hands and knees, a sob escaped from her lips. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

When Yoruichi heard those words escape from Soi-Fon's lips, she was taken back by surprise, but didn't say anything. "I would of gone anywhere with you, you must of known that." Soi-Fon's voice cracked while her head was bowed as tears rolled down her face and onto the wooden floor.

Yoruichi sat down next to the crying captain, and brought her in her arms. Stroking Soi-Fon's back with her hand, "It's alright Soi-Fon, I never meant to hurt you. I'm here now, I will fix all of this."

They stayed like that till Soi-Fon finally calmed down, "Are… Are you staying for good?" The petite captain asked, her voice getting stronger than it was.

"We will see, as long as Aizen shows his true colors, maybe the Head-Captain will let me back to stay in the Seireitei." The mentor said, pulling away from Soi-Fon giving her a grin.

"I hope so."

"You have gotten strong, my little Bee."

Soi-Fon groaned at her old nickname, "Why must you call me that…"

"It is the correct way for a mentor to address their student!"

Before Soi-Fon could even reply, the two women felt two large spiritual pressures clashing against each other. "It's Captain Zaraki! Who is he fighting?" Soi-Fon pondered out loud.

"That's Ichigo, I better hurry. Things will get out of hand soon."

"Let me come with you!"

"No" Yoruichi said, getting up and heading for the window.

"Why not?!" The Chinese woman demanded glaring at Yoruichi.

"It'll be suspicious if I was with the Captain of squad two wouldn't it? Don't worry, I'll still be around. You'll see me again, I promise."

"You better keep that promise." She sent the retreating woman a cold glare before she took off to the Ryoka.

* * *

Finally Ichigo and his two new companions made it to the top of the large stair case, all three of them were resting their hands on their knees while catching their breath.

"Alright, now that is out of the way." Ichigo said, "All we have to do is get to the Sekkiseki hold cell-"

Ichigo was cut short when all of a sudden he felt such strong reiatsu, it weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. Finally standing up, he noticed that Rukia was kneeling on the ground struggling to get over the strong reiatsu. But, Hanataro was on the ground unconscious from the dense reiatsu.

"About time you showed up, I was wondering when you'll get here." A deep gruff voice said, in front of them. Ichigo looked up, and he was met with a tall and muscular man. He has an aggressive appearance, this man has a long face with pronounced cheekbones and hairless eyebrow ridges. Said man has green eyes, and his hair is standing up in its own individual spike, which had small bells attached to the end of the spikes. A noticeable scar running down the left side of his face going over his eye, but on his other eye he wore a black eyepatch. This man wears a ragged captain's haori over the standard shihakusho every Soul Reaper wears.

"Rukia." Ichigo said getting the girl's attention, "Take Hanataro and go on ahead, I will catch up to you when I'm done here."

"No way! You can't-"

"Just do it!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo before she sighed in defeat. She finally was able to stand up, and grabbed Hanataro and ran ahead, only glancing back at Ichigo once. '_Don't die, you fool.'_

Ichigo sighed and turned to the large captain, "So I take it you want to fight…" He scowled at the Soul Reaper. "…Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Kenpachi gave Ichigo a sadistic grin, "I have been waiting for this moment, Ichigo Shiba!"

* * *

_Leave a review! PM if you want to discuss anything regarding to this or just want to help, or even a suggestion! Until next time!_


End file.
